


Super Heroes, High School, and Super Heroes in High School

by ProudCanadianGal101



Series: Crossposted on ff [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Super Heroes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudCanadianGal101/pseuds/ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Also Posted on FF))</p><p>In the city of Charlotte's Village, there are a group of super heroes, the "Nordics" to protect Charlotte's Village from the evil "Russia". No one can guess the "Nordics" secret identity. You wouldn't guess they go to 'Northern Light High School'. They have three dramatic lives, school, home and superhero. Being a super hero isn't drama free after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iceland/Emil

'What was the name of the first European that set foot on modern day America, Iceland?' Iceland, a silver haired boy, heard his brother's voice in his head as he dodged a chainsaw arm like thing. Iceland groaned at his brothers question. Seriously, can't his brother read the atmosphere? Iceland, using his magical ability, flew up, and waved his wand casting a spell.

"Chwemella!" Iceland shouted the magic spell. The language the spell was in, no one knows. People just call it the "Magic Language" While most people have to learn it, Iceland was born with the knowledge on how to speak it. Same with Norway, but Norway doesn't want anyone to know. Well no one outside the Nordics and his closest friends. That spell sent devilish puffins after the robot their enemy "Russia" must of built. 'Not during the fight Norway,' Iceland sighed at his brother.

Norway was running around the robot, trying to confuse it, while throwing, throwing knives at it. Norway was born with the knowledge on the "Magic Language" and the ability to move really fast, and agile. With enough practice he was able to run at a speed of 150 kilometers an hour. That's faster than most cars on the highway, and that's way past the speed limit on the highway. The knives hit the robot like bullets, never missing a spot. Also with enough practice Norway was able to throw with deadly accuracy. Norway smirked at his brother. He was about to respond when they heard the voice of their leader in their head.

'This is not for chatting! It's for battle plans! Save the questions for school or home Norway! And Iceland, don't bait him!' The spiky haired leader scolded the two brothers. An ax cut the robot in half. Denmark has super strength. He, like all the other superheroes on his team, was born with it. That was one of the few reasons why he became leader. Another reason was because of his aura that clearly states that he would be the perfect leader. Without practice Denmark could lift a 2 tonne car in both his hands above his head. He and Norway were dating, and if anyone were to see their relationship, without knowing them personally, they would say Norway was 'in charge of it'. He's not, they have an equal relationship. If you weren't paying attention, like Iceland, the ax came out of nowhere.

"Wha-?" Iceland muttered in surprise. The sudden surprise caused his magic to suddenly stop. Depending on the spell that would cause anyone's magic to stop working, unless it was a fluke. Unluckily this wasn't a fluke or a spell that won't stop when you're surprised. Iceland started to fall. Iceland, paralyzed in fear, couldn't do anything. He is strong in magic, but even the strongest wouldn't be able to do magic when they're paralyzed in fear.

"Sweden! Iceland!" a short blond called out, pointing to Iceland. The short blond, his name is Finland, and he has supper senses, that makes his accuracy so much better than Norways, without trying. With his sight, if nothings in the way, he can see from 100 kilometers away. With things in his way, he can see through them for up to 10 kilometers. With his sense of smell, he can smell things 50 kilometers away. If it's a strong smell, 57. With his hearing he can hear the faintest whisper from up to 77 kilometers away. He can hear a scream from halfway across the world. With his sense of felling, he can feel practically every atom. With his taste, he can taste every ingredient, how much, and if the ingredients go together. He can see things average people cant, feel things average people can't, smell things average people can't, taste things average people can't, and hear things that average people can't.

The tall bond, Sweden, nodded and stopped his fall. He gently placed him on the ground. Sweden can do almost anything with his mind. He does the mental conversations with the whole team. He can move any object he can see with his mind. He can tell if your lying, and when someone's nearby. He can play mind games and anything you can think of to do with the mind.

"Icey, are you okay?" The spiky haired leader asked as Norway hugged his brother protectively. Iceland blushed at the attention. Iceland really hoped Denmark won't hug him. He really doesn't want to explain to anyone why he has bruises on his body. He doesn't want bruises either.

"I'm okay Denmark. Thanks Sweden, Finland." Iceland thanked the two who saved him, as he tried to pry his brother off him. He wanted to wave off all the attention, but it wasn't working to much. Norway hugged Iceland tighter, Finland was checking for injuries (Norway wasn't really helping with that), Sweden was deep in thought, and Denmark was complaining that he thinks Iceland's lying. Iceland was lying. He physically felt okay, but the attention everyone was giving the inverted, anti social teenager was making him want to cry.

"Call me big brother and I'll let go." Norway smirked. Iceland flicked his wrists and Norway was flown 100 meters away. Iceland did that without thinking, like most teenagers do, and forgot he isn't aloud to use magic an innocent people, or his family. Sweden and Finland are honourary members of his family, Denmark is his guardian and Norway is his brother as well as his guardian.

"Or, I could do that." Iceland replied as if it was obvious. Both Denmark and Norway looked at Iceland sternly. Iceland looked away in embarrassment. Finland and Sweden were looking at the family drama. People started dwindling into the park the superheroes were at. Some were 'oohing' at the drama, while others were 'awing' at the drama. Two, who were at the front, looked really happy about seeing the superheroes.

'Thank God Emil had to cancel tonight at the last minute!' Sweden heard one of them think. He secretly narrowed his eyes at him. Sweden know's that kid. He's Iceland's best friend. Well not Iceland, Iceland's secret identity. His best friend. The young adult, but still a kid to a majority of the Nordics, was taking pictures.

"Iceland, you know you're not aloud to use magic on others." Denmark scolded Iceland. Iceland was having a bold and rebellious day that day. Iceland has no idea why he was acting rebellious that day, nor does the rest of the Nordics, though Norway has an idea on why. If Norway was in Icelands shoes, he would act rebellious too. Though he would act like that all the time, so even more rebellious.

"You-you're not my dad." He stuttered out. Finland and Sweden looked at each other in shock. Everyone around looked in surprise. Iceland doesn't seem like the type of person to say something like that, and why would Denmark be Iceland's dad. Everyone know's he's dating Norway. It would make more sense to say 'not my brother-in-law' not dad, but that would be a lie.

"No but-" Denmark started but was cut off by Finland. Finland noticed that there was a huge crowd by now. He also knows they will never be able to walk out of there alive, or at least without anyone finding out their secret identity.

"Guys, maybe we should go home. Reporters and others are getting here." The five looked around while Iceland did a spell to transport them to their shared house.

Once they made sure no one was around, they all took off heir masks and changed. Now they're an 'average' family who all go to the same school.

"Now about what you said earlier Emil." The spiky haired man told started scolding the boy he's in charge of.

"I mean what I said, Matthias, you're not my dad. And you'll never be! No matter how much you try!" Emil, who was Iceland in his superhero costume, cried out tears starting to form in his eyes. This is the fifth anniversary of his parents death. Emil stormed to his room.

Matthias turned to his boyfriend. "Lukas! What's wrong with him?"

Lukas, Emil's older brother, and super hero identity Norway, only replied with, "It's the fifth anniversary of our parent's death tomorrow. Just give him some time alone."


	2. Tino Vainamoinen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tino at work, a week after the events of chapter one. He contemplates about Emil, and why he's been acting weird. He gets distracted by work, and the rest of the five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV change! Hope you enjoy!

It's been about a week since Emil rebelled more than usual. On the normal occasion Emil will bring food to his room in a rebellious mood, or not do his homework. For the whole week Emil has been mood than normal. Tino was really worried about the teen. He is the school counseler, and is considered one of the best counselers in the city. He knows somethings wrong with Emil, and the rest of the five can tell.

"Tino, I need help." A student walking into his office brought him out of his thoughts. Tino reconized her. She just started coming every Tuesday at lunch after she almost killed herself last month. Tino was glad for the distraction from Emil, whom he considered a little brother, or nephew.

"What's wrong Ashley?" Tino asked. It was Friday afternoon, and normally she would be at cheerleading practice.

Tino spent half an hour talking to the young teen. She came because she stopped herself from killing herself the previous night. Tino was happy about her progress, a month ago she would of kids, killed herself. They agreed thato next Tuesday lunch hour they would go to the cafe across the street for lunch.

"Tino, do you mind driving me home?" Ashley asked the school counseler. Tina thought for a moment. He wondered if he had enough time to drop her off because there hasn't been anything happening for the past week. "I'm sorry for asking..."

"No its okay. I'll drop you off. Just let me tell Berwald first." Tino told Ashley after deciding what to do. After seeing Ashleys face light up in appreciation, Tino knew he did the right choice. Tino grabbed his coat, and the car keys. The young man was the one drivi g everyone home that day, so he had the car keys. He doesn't need to bring anything home for the weekend, so he just leaves it at school. Besides if he does need it, he does have the keys to the school. "Give me a moment," Tino hurried off to find his boyfriend.

Tino went to the office, knowing Berwald will be there. "Hey Berwald, I'm dropping someone off at their house, you don't mind waiting 20 minutes, right? Can you also tell Lukas and Matthias? Emil is with Leon p, right? Oops! Got to go!" Tino said quickly, then left without waiting for a response. When Tino was leaving the office, he heard Berwalds grunt in reply.

When Tino got to his office, he saw Ashley had her coat on and her bag on her lap. When Tino walked into the room, she stood up, putting her bag over one shoulder. "Sorry that took long. I needed to tell Berwald to tell the others."

"It's okay." Ashley murmured in response. "I wasn't waiting that long." Tino knew Ashley wasn't telling the truth, but decided to believe her. The walk from the office to outside the school was silent.

"You live by the library, right?" Tino asked, already knowing the answer. Ashley just nodded. Tino noticed she rarely speaks outside his office, and wondered why. "Want me to drop you off at the library like always?" Once again Ashley nodded.

By the end of that mini conversation they were out of the school parking lot. The ten minute ride to the library was silent. Neither one of them cared much because Ashley liked silence, and Tino prefered to drive in silence. The only noise in the car was the radio which was on a low volume. Once they reached the library it stared raining.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you the rest of the way?" Tino asked worried about the teen. Ashley gave Tino a small forced smile in reassurance. The smile didn't reassure the councilor. In fact it made Tino worry more. "Alright. If you like to, I have no right to argue. "

Tino gave Ashley another worried glance, then left. Just before he turned off the street, he saw Ashley look sad staring at the car. When driving back to the school, all Tino did was think about Ashley. He didn't realize he was at school until after he turned off the engine and went inside.

When he went inside he saw that Lukas and Berwald were ready to leave, but didn't see Matthias anywhere. Both Lukas and Berwald saw Tino cunfusion as they both pointed to the offices. Most of the lights were off, and most staff on their way home. The only light Tino saw was the light in Matthias' office.

"He's on the phone with some angry parent." Lukas explained further. Tino nodded in understanding. He's gotten one of those in his career. That was when someone he worked with killed himself after Tino told the parents he was getting better. Tino frowned at the memory. Josh was a good kid, he didn't deserve to be driven to suicide.

Sorry 'bout that guys! Oh. Your finally here Tino!" Matthias said loudly, grinning at the three. "Go to the car Berwald, Tino, I need a word with Lukas." Tino gave the couple a thumbs up, and told them not to scar the person who looks at the security tapes, in a teasing manner. Lukas blushed while Matthias said that he'll try.

"I wonder what's that about?" Tino asked his boyfriend, while not expecting a response. "Do you think it has to do with the parent?"

"I think it's a meeting Matthias arranged that Lukas has to attend." Berwald muttered in response. Tino nodded accepting that reply. The rest of the wait was silent, just enjoying each others company.

"Sorry! Confidential stuff!" Matthias winked at Tino. Lukas rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, and playfully hit the back of Matthias' head.

Once all four of them were in the car, Tino decided to ask Lukas the question that's been bothering him for a week. "Lukas, do you know what's wrong with your brother? He's been acting really weird since the incident on Sunday. I mean, on Sunday i can understand, but for a week? That doesn't seem like him." Tino explained his question farther.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you if you could talk to him. I'm really worried about him." Lukas sighed out. Tino knows what Lukas is coming from. If he had a brother, and his brother started acting weird, he would be worried too.

"This is really depressing!" Matthias whined, ruining the mood in the car. Berwald, who was sitting beside the Dane, glared at him. "I don't like depressing things! " Matthias called out loudly, bringing all the attention to him in a negative way. Berwald leaned over to Matthias, and punched his arm hard enough to hear a slap echo in the car. Even through his suit it was heard. Tino o winced knowing that'll bruise.

"Now, let's not get violent here." Tino tried to calm everyone down, all the while trying to not hit another car. Tino statement was ignored. Matthias went to try and kick the big Swedish man, but accidentally kicked Lukas in the passengers seat. When Tino felt the car shake, he pulled over, two streets from their shared house, and shouted to them all.

"Calm down everyone! If you don't sit still, and be silent in the count of three you have to walk the rest of the way! Do I make myself clear?" Tino asked, Watonga for their response. None came, but they stopped, for the most part. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" The trio said, scared for their lives. Tino is by far the scariest person in the house.

"One. Two. Three." After Tino said three, Matthias kicked Berwald, hoping that Tino wouldn't see, but Tino saw it. "Matthias. Walk." Tino glared at the older male. Matthias huffed as he left the car. Tino was about to turn on the engine when he heard Berwald chuckle, almost silently. "Don't laugh Berwald. Walk too." Berwald got out without making a verbal complaint.

Once Tino was home, he sighed in relief. He was finally home, and can do anything he wanted now. Tino decided he wanted to shoot some targets in their backyard. But first, he decided, he wanted a bath. As girly as that sounds, they relax him much better than a shower. The bath he prepend himself was quite warm, and perfect for his stress filled body. He was about to get in when he heard Emil's voice around the house.

"Tino! There's a spider in my bathroom!"

Tino sighed in annoyance, and grabbed a jar. The jar is used to trap spiders and bring them outside. Everyone else is too afraid of them. Tino always wondered why.

Once the spider was taken care of, Tino talked to Emil for a bit. "How was your day?" Tino asked, hoping for a normal response.

"Good." Emil muttered moodilly. After talking to Emil for a bit, and getting a mostly normal response from the teen, Tino went back to his bath. By the time he got back, the water was cold, so he had to replace the water and waste the precious resource.

"What's for dinner Tino?" Matthias called throughout the house.

All Tino wanted to do was relax for an hour at most. But that sadly didn't happen. The most relaxation he got was when he went to bed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tino
> 
> Hahaha I didn't know what do do for this chapter, so I wrote what my fingers wanted to happen... I normally do that, so I hope it's good... But don't worry! I have a plan!
> 
> Hope you like the (what I hope to be) humour!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I wrote it like half a year ago, and the chapter was mostly complete. I wrote to here then I didn't know what to do, so I'm sorry if it feels abrupt!!


End file.
